


Rivals

by Rouhn



Series: unfinished stories by Rouhn [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Consequences, Daydreaming, F/M, Forbidden Love, Rivals, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young Killian Jones, fight, new teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: Emma is Killian’s new teacher and he hopelessly falls in love with her - unfortunately he isn’t the only one





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> This is one story of a collection of stories I started but never completed - maybe when I find the muse and also the knowledge, that any of these are good enough to be finished, I will - otherwise just enjoy these little pieces of my mind
> 
> This story can't be taken - I just want to know what you think of it!

The moment Principal Cheswick entered the room the kids of twelfth grade grew quiet. They all had much respect for the elderly man who also was their English teacher. When they realised he wasn't alone, everyone got big necks, trying to get a glimpse of the blonde woman behind him.

 

"Class," Cheswick started looking back at the woman behind him, "class, silence, please. This," he pointed at the blonde woman, "this is Ms Swan your new English teacher. She is also teaching PE but not your class. Please welcome her, be respectful and nice - I don't want to hear any complaints." He turned to the young woman and nodded slightly before he left the room. Now all eyes were on her. Most of the girls looked at her annoyed, most of the boys more than curious and the rest without any emotion at all. 

 

You could see that the blonde teacher was very nervous. He had seen her that morning slamming the door of an old yellow Volkswagen, hurrying towards the school with a bunch of books and papers in her hand. She looked so lost he wanted nothing more as to go to her to help her. But he didn't do it, instead, he watched her finding her way through masses of students until she reached the doors, no one paying much attention, no one offering help. 

 

Before she was able to open the door, she dropped a book, making her bend down. He could see her annoyed eye roll, could see how she pushed some of her golden locks back in place before picking up the book and finally entering the school building. 

 

Who was this blonde? He had never seen her nor her car here before. But one thing was crystal clear: he had to find out everything about her. 

 

Now knowing she was his English teacher, knowing he had to see her every day until the end of the school year made his heart skip a bit. He watched her intensely, tried to memorise every tiny detail of her. She was beyond beautiful, her blonde locks framing her white face, her now flushed cheeks highlighting her sparkling green eyes, her sinful red lips a total contrast to her white, creamy skin. 

 

He needed to calm down, he was checking out one of his teachers, something he shouldn't do, something forbidden. 

 

Suddenly he felt someone smacking his arm, tearing him out of his thoughts. He wanted to say something when he realised that his teacher was staring at him. He stared back, meeting her gaze, he had to swallow hard, needed to remind himself to breathe. "So, Mr Dreamy, what's your name?" 

 

Oh gosh, he really must be dreaming, she not only looked like an angel walking on Earth she also sounded like one. He could sense all eyes on him, he could see some girls giggling and boys whispering. He shook his head slightly, cleared his throat and got up.

 

He never broke eye contact with her, didn't want to miss seeing her reaction to his full presence. He smirked, darted out his tongue to wet his lips before he answered the simple question. "Killian, Killian Jones, ma'am at your service."


End file.
